Pirozhki
by Nymus
Summary: "La masa, pensaba Yurio, era siempre la parte más fácil. Divertida, incluso."


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente ( O afortunadamente, como lo quieran ver).**

Nunca hice fics de esto antes :x

* * *

~o~

La masa, pensaba Yurio, era siempre la parte más fácil. Divertida, incluso. Mezclar, amasar, estirar y amasar otra vez, hasta que estuviera suave y uniforme. Luego, dejarla en un lugar cálido y esperar. El relleno, por otro lado, era una historia diferente.

La masa era el cuerpo, pero el relleno era el espíritu y, como tal, debía ser acorde a la persona para la cual estaba destinado. No podía desentonar, debía ser perfecto para cada uno y era algo complicado encontrar el correcto sin preguntar. Su abuelo nunca necesitó preguntar, siempre parecía saber cual era el apropiado para cada persona y cada situación. Yurio esperaba haber heredado al menos un poco de ese sexto sentido.

No podía ser tan dificil, ¿verdad? Elegir el pirozhki correcto para cada persona que le importaba.

Yakov era uno fácil. Era un hombre viejo, quien llevaba el espíritu ruso corriendo puro por sus venas. Lo tradicional estaría bien, carne con algunos vegetables para hacerlo más sabroso. Y Lilia, la bruja, a ella le gustarían también. Podía haber sido la prima ballerina en el ballet durante años, pero también había sido la esposa de Yakov por mucho tiempo y estaba seguro que algo de él se le había quedado.

¿Qué tal Mila, entonces? La irritante patinadora que estaba siempre burlándose de él y que él no soportaba. Seguro también le gustaría el favorito de Rusia. Pero necesitaba algo más, porque ella era golosa y algo especial. Huevos cocidos, cortados en pequeños trozos fueron la elección. Un pirozhki normal, con un pequeño agregado para mejorarlo.

Viktor solía tener también un gusto normal, pero últimamente había encontrado una nueva pasión. Algo que lo hacía diferente de quien solía ser. Algo que hacía parecer que brillaba, más de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho. Y él siempre había sido la estrella más brillante de Rusia. Katsudon para él, por supuesto. Era, a esas alturas, una broma y una señal, una marca de lo que había cambiado tras ese viaje a Japon. Viktor había regresado a casa, pero ya no estaba solo porque aquel japonés había decidido regresar junto a él.

El maldito Yuuri, que se había atrevido a pensar que podía dejar el patinaje después del Grand Prix. Cómo si pudiera dejarlo justo cuando comenzaba a destacar. Cómo si Yurio fuera a permitirselo. Sí, claro. Sólo con recordarlo enfurecía otra vez. Al menos ahora estaba allí también, entrenando y mejorando, como debía ser. Y disfrutando los pirozhkis de katsudon incluso más que Viktor. Asquerosos. Ambos eran asquerosos. Tan asquerosos que era casi tierno. Aunque por supuesto no iba a decirles eso. Era un secreto, así como la mañana invertida en cocinar. Nadie necesitaba saberlo.

Cuando el último pirozhki para la pareja estuvo listo, comenzó con el más complicado. ¿qué podía gustarle a Beka? Yurio sabía casi nada acerca de él, y aún así su amistad había fluido tan fácilmente que era casi increíble. Era algo inusual para Yurio sentirse de aquella manera, hacer amigos y sonreír y tener conversaciones sin sentido por teléfono. Es por eso que quería que ese pirozhki fuera espercial. Que dijera por él lo que no diría con palabras. Y sólo tenía una oportunidad, ya que Otabek estaba en Moscú por unas cortas vacaciones sólo hasta el próximo fin de semana. Tenía que ser perfecto.

Aún así, era dificil ser perfecto con alguien que no conoces demasiado. Le gustaba la carne, ¿verdad? Parecía algo que a Beka le gustaría. Pero sólo carne era demasiado sencillo, tenía que tener algo más, algo que lo hiciera espercial. Queso, tal vez. Sí, carne y queso sonaba bien. Y a Yurio le gustaban también, así que siempre podía decir que los había hecho para él mismo si todo salía mal. Si a Beka no le gustaban… Pero le gustarían, ¿verdad? Lo harían.

Así que, estirar la masa, formar un círculo con ella y añadir el relleno. Sellarlo con cuidado, para estar seguro de que no se desparramaría más tarde. Hacerlo ver más bonito. Emparejarlo un poco. Y luego comenzar el siguiente

Una vez todos los pirozhkis estuvieron en la bandeja, pintó pequeños puntos sobre ellos con colorante, para distinguirlos una vez estuvieran listos para ser entregados. Rojo para Mila, azul para Viktor y Yuuri, amarillo para Yakov y Lilia, y verde para Otabek.

Directo al horno, evitando quemarse las manos como la primera vez y luego esperar hasta que estuvieras listos. Suficiente tiempo para limpiar todo y ocultar la evidencia. Lilia nunca sabría lo que había hecho en su cocina, aunque tal vez podría sospecharlo una vez encontrara el pequeño paquete sobre la mesa de centro. Sin pruebas no hay crimen.

La bolsa para Mila quedó oculta en su casillero, esperando a que terminara su rutina diaria de entrenamiento. Estaba acostumbrado a escabullrise dentro de la casa de Viktor y Yuuri, así que dejó su paquete dentro, mientras ellos estaban fuera. En la alacena, por supuesto, para que quedara fuera del alcance de Makkachin.

El último estaba en su mochila, mientras esperaba a que Beka llegara. Iban a pasar la tarde juntos, como en aquellos días en Barcelona, así que sin duda tendría bastantes oportunidades para entregarle su pequeño presente, si es que se atrevía a hacerlo.

Poco después, desde su puesto en la banca, pudo escuchar el sonido de una moto acercarse, y no tardó en avistar al propietario de la misma, quien descendía de ella justo en ese momento. Sí, sin duda tendría que atreverse. No iba a desperdiciar todo el esfuerzo invertido. Y además, él se lo merecía.


End file.
